Convoluted foam body-supporting pads are well known. One such pad is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,058 which discloses a body-supporting pad comprising three sections. The first section, adapted for supporting the head, and the third section, adapted for supporting the legs and feet, have convoluted supporting surfaces of peaks and depressions of varying heights and depths forming a checkerboard pattern. A second section located between the first and third sections, adapted for supporting the torso region, has a ribbed convoluted supporting surface. Other pads are known which support only a portion of the body in a supine or sitting position. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,693,619 discloses a pad adapted to support a patient's heel.
The above-described and other similar foam pads, when used on bed ridden patients, have enjoyed success in helping to reduce the formation of decubitus ulcers by reducing pressure on the skin which would otherwise occur when lying on a standard hospital mattress